


游梦

by HTRK608



Category: The Legend Of Qin-All Media Types
Genre: F/M, 秦时明月衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTRK608/pseuds/HTRK608





	游梦

东方天际晨曦微露，薄雾散尽，辽阔的海面上红光粼粼。沙滩上只有三三两两的人在嬉耍。  
卫庄一身黑色运动装，双手插袋站在高处眺望着海平面，微凉的风夹着海腥味扑面而来。  
韩非他们经常招呼他来游泳，但他一向不喜欢在乱哄哄的人堆里凑热闹。在他看来，这片海只有在清晨和夜晚人影稀少时才是最美的，他总会一个人来这独享片刻的宁静。  
不远处水面上一团绿影漂浮过来，搁浅到沙滩上，卫庄才看清那居然是一个人。  
海边几个人围在那七嘴八舌地指着那人说着什么，均是一脸惊异，还有个兴奋地拿出了手机照相。  
卫庄走近，只见一个披头散发的女孩躺在浅水里，身上披了层残破的海草，而她的小腿上布满了赤色鳞片！  
她忽地睁开了眼，挣扎着爬起来，伸手一束红光狠厉地照着几个游人打过去，吓得他们连声惊叫妖怪，纷纷往地面上跑去。  
女孩松了一口气，体力不支地跪在地上，捂着胸口大口喘着气。一片人影笼罩下来，她被人扶住身形，背上被运劲拍了几掌，咳出一滩水，才顺过气。  
她擦去呛出的泪花，抬头一个白发男人的脸映入眼帘，一双银灰的眼深仿佛直探进她心底。  
“谢谢。”女孩怔怔地崩出两个字。

卫庄一边发动车子，一边问：“你是蛇族？”  
坐在副驾驶座的女孩点点头：“嗯。”脑海里闪过刚才男人把他抱到车上后给她披上大衣的画面，脸上浮起一层红晕。  
女孩说她是深海蛇族的公主，名叫红莲，前几天刚满15岁，为了逃避蛇王指定的婚事，没到规定出海的年龄就仓皇出逃了。  
对于蛇族化成人一事，人类所知甚少，卫庄听说过的几例，都被人类给杀死了。  
车子停在一幢银白色大厦门口，红莲仰着头，倒吸一口气，这就是他刚才说的研究所么。海底的王宫算是蛇族最豪华气派的建筑了，可都不如人间这样普通的一幢楼。  
卫庄打开副驾驶车门，俯下身轻轻抱起她。红莲不太敢抬头看他，把头贴在他怀里，满腔都是他刚硬清冽的气息。心里好像有什么正在一点点往外抽着芽，让她有些乱神。  
韩非几人见卫庄抱了个女孩进来就往浴室里钻，吓了一跳。卫庄大概解释了一下，让紫女找来一套衣物和浴巾。  
卫庄打开浴池的水龙头，看红莲站在一边一脸好奇地看着冒着热气的浴池，眼里带上笑意，把她黏在脸上的发拨到耳后，低声道：“洗完后穿好衣服出来。”  
说完走了出去，合上门。  
流沙几个人听了红莲的经历后，不可思议地看向卫庄。  
“卫庄你疯了？她要是知道我们是做什么的――”  
卫庄冷冷打断韩非：“所以不必告诉她，至少现在不用。”  
韩非顿了一下，一反寻常轻松调侃的语气，神情严肃：“你打算留她多久？军方没过多久就会知道，想必不会轻易放过她。”  
卫庄不是不明白，到时候红莲不仅可以作为和蛇族对峙的筹码，还可能成为实验台上的解剖对象。  
“这件事不用你们负责。”  
韩非和紫女他们对视一眼，震惊过后便是无奈一笑。他们同行多年，早已是利益和命运的共同体，岂有让他独担责任之理。  
过了十几分钟，红莲走出浴室。水蓝色长裙勾勒出她少女曼妙玲珑的身姿，眼中流转着莹莹水波，妩媚绰约和可爱纯洁结合得恰到好处，散发着人类鲜有的不掺任何杂质的风情。  
她对流沙诚挚地道谢。去过人间的兄长和姐姐们很少有能回去的。据说人类很凶残，不可信。现下她父王也发动了手下来抓她，而她却受到了他们的救助和庇护。  
“一味指望别人的保护只会让危险更迫近。”  
红莲听卫庄语气严肃，挺直了腰：“当然不会了，我好歹也有几下拳脚！”  
说完，一掌往卫庄脸上劈，两三个来回都被卫庄轻松格挡，最后被一把制服，手臂给他掰得一阵酸痛。  
卫庄立马松开她，冷哼一声：“这种三脚猫的功夫还远不够保命。”  
红莲甩甩小臂，颇是不服地偏过头，心下却是恨铁不成钢。  
紫女巧笑嫣然，轻轻搭上红莲的肩：“公主肚子饿吗，这里有点心。”  
红莲一听两眼放光：“我能不能去街上吃？听说桑海城内有很多特色美味！”  
紫女细眉一挑，往某个方向看去：“可以啊。呃，不过我还有一堆工作要做。”说完，拍拍红莲的肩走开了。  
“啊，非常遗憾，我们也是！”韩非和张良弄玉对视一眼，三人脚底抹了油似的溜了。  
卫庄眉头紧锁，只觉得头大。红莲已经走过来看着他，笑靥如花，眼里满是期待。

两人找了一家干净简约的餐厅，落座后服务员殷勤地过来为他们点餐。  
红莲点了几样，几乎都是肉。点完略略羞赧，问卫庄要不要来点素的，他摇摇头，眼底浮上一层笑意。  
红莲把菜单还给服务员，却见他眼珠在自己胸口滴溜溜打着转。服务员回过神，弓腰笑着接过菜单，暗地摸了下红莲光滑的手。  
“放肆！”红莲涨红了脸，站起来一巴掌打在服务员脸上，发出清脆的响声。  
“你你你！”服务员捂着脸，惊惶地指着红莲，随即扑上前，却被一道巨力震开肩胛骨，咣地一声被扔到地上。  
“妖怪啊！”服务员竖起身子乱叫，餐厅里客人们伸长脖子惊诧地看向红莲和卫庄。  
“走！”卫庄紧抿着唇，牵过红莲的手快步冲向门外。

出了餐厅一段路，红莲被一串变化震慑得堪堪缓过神，她用力抽开手。  
“嗯？”卫庄顿住脚步，回身看着她。红莲把手背到身后，欲言又止。  
卫庄在研究所的时候就留意到红莲手心里的红鳞，她一直在小心翼翼地遮掩。  
他把红莲的手臂拢到前面，把她的两只手捧起，舒展开手指，低声说：“你的蛇鳞很美，要好好保护。”  
红莲面对突如其来的赞美，满脸不可置信：“真，真的吗？”  
这可是她化成人后最大的苦恼，她以为人类都嫌恶蛇鳞。可是卫庄居然把这个视作珍宝。  
“不用在意别人的看法，人心叵测，好坏是非难断，要有你自己的判断。”卫庄摩挲着她的手心，赤色鳞片质感毛糙微凉，却又像软糖一样绵柔。  
红莲长长的睫毛扑闪着，紧紧地，像是仪式般郑重地握住他的手：“嗯。”  
卫庄看着两人相握的手，一时沉默，这边红莲根本不知他在想什么，花样迭出：“我刚才在路上看见这附近有游乐场，我想去玩玩。据说里面还有五颜六色的冰激凌！”  
“好不好，庄？”红莲看卫庄闷着不说话，摇摇他的手。  
红莲对上他忽然移过来的视线，脸砰地烧红了：“我可以这么叫你吗？”  
从没人这么称呼过卫庄，可这个女孩每一次打破他的原则和习惯，都能触碰到他心底最柔软的角落，让他无法拒绝。  
或许，韩非说的没错，他真的疯了。从见到她的第一眼，他越陷越深，在这条小蛇上，还是一条迷人的赤练蛇。  
卫庄叹了口气，往前走了一步见她呆在原地：“还愣着做什么？走吧。”  
这种感情，大概就是……？

从旋转木马到海盗船，从吊娃娃机到射击游戏，红莲玩得不亦乐乎，奔来走去，额头上出了密密的一层汗珠，小脸上闪着激动的红光。  
摩天轮上，到达最高点的时候，红莲趁卫庄一个不注意，在他脸颊上飞快地亲了一口。  
卫庄瞳孔一颤，见消耗掉全部羞涩值的某人背转身把头埋下去，他眉头渐渐舒展。  
红莲坐在长椅上，晃着脚丫，两层肉色长袜完好地遮住了腿脚上的蛇麟。她手拿着粉红色冰激凌，雪团上缀着几颗樱桃。  
“你真的不吃？”红莲递到卫庄面前。  
卫庄摇摇头，正色道：“有件事要告诉你。”  
红莲舔了一口冰激凌：“什么？”  
“千百年来，人类和蛇族一直不和，最近十几年双方因为海底资源又陷入胶着对峙的局面，海底海上都不太平。明天桑海军方会向海底投入新研制的毒雾弹，消灭部分蛇族以达到威慑压制之效，获取更多海矿。”卫庄语气平淡地说完整段，顿了顿，“而流沙就是新型毒雾弹的研制方。”  
红莲沉默了半晌，手里的冰激凌还保持着完好的形状。  
“庄，”红莲苦笑着，“我知道人类的计划，也明白人类和蛇族免不了这一战。我痛恨人类总是欺压我们，就像痛恨父王把我当成礼物赏赐给权臣一样。”  
“但我会一直站在你身边，哪怕被说成是叛徒！”  
卫庄站起身，声音沉冷：“如果是为了报答，大可不必。对海底的蛇群，我不会心慈手软。”  
如果红莲和流沙他们对立，到时候他会保她的命。他不说，是不想让她因此心软而蒙蔽了她自己的选择。  
红莲也站起来，直视着他，字字掷地有声：“我决定的事不会后悔。不是为了区区报答这两个字，是因为我喜欢你。”  
卫庄心头轰然作响，又听她说道：“我大概不是个好女孩。什么民族大义，我没有。我也是为了你而不是为了人类。现在蛇族一定派兵来杀你，我会尽全力帮助你。”  
红莲说完，眼里泪光闪闪。卫庄一把抱住她，嗅着她卷发里淡淡的香味，一字一句说：“听着，你唯一要做的，就是保护好自己。”  
突然地面震动起来，尖叫声四起，人群纷纷逃散。一条十几米长的赤练蛇疾速游来，“咝”地吐了一口长芯子，天空都暗了几分。  
卫庄以前在海上见过这种巨蛇，这是蛇中贵族。果然，听红莲惊讶地喊道：“姐姐！”  
“你说的没错，你身边这个男人就在我们的死亡名单上！红莲，父王派我们四处寻你，结果你跑到了敌人怀里！”赤练蛇的语气里充满讥诮，竖起瞳孔扫向地上的两人。  
“让我回去乖乖嫁给那个混蛋么？”红莲仰起头冷笑着说，“是他救了我，给了我从未有过的快乐。”  
赤练蛇大笑：“你是中了邪，还是疯了？红莲，你还有机会，现在到我身边来，我们一起杀了他。回去我会在父王面前帮你说情，婚事可再议。”  
“不！我已经决定了！”  
“你为了一个人类要背叛蛇族？别忘了，你的两个姐姐被男人骗得有多惨，她们就死于这些衣冠禽兽的花言巧语！”  
赤练蛇咆哮着，露出利齿直朝卫庄的方向俯冲！卫庄举起早已准备好的手枪，但被扑面而来的气流震得连连倒退，眼皮都无法抬起。  
“他不是那种人，你不会明白。从现在开始，只要是与他为敌，那也就是我的敌人！”  
红莲坚定的声音远远传来，气流顿减，卫庄睁开眼，一条略小的赤练蛇挡在了他身前，但也足有十米。浑身鳞纹泛着赤光，蛇身扬起一条妖异的曲线，三角头上镶嵌着一双红色瑰石般的眼睛。  
卫庄震惊地看着眼前的一切，只觉得全身的血都凝固了。红莲的坦白和直率更是触动了他。身后，韩非也带着流沙的军队赶到了。  
“找死！”  
漫天黄沙卷起，昏暗里无数条蛇从四面成群扑来！流沙军士举枪狙击，小的蛇轻易便倒下，大蛇攻势迅猛，中了弹依旧有把十几个士兵一齐打飞的力量。最可怖的是，大蛇摆动蛇尾可发出滚烫的光束。  
士兵们不是被摔死就是被烧死，面对群蛇猛攻，人类渐渐落入下风，陷入被动。  
战场中央，两条赤练蛇缠斗不休，红光漫天，只能依稀见到游动闪现的蛇影。  
卫庄试图瞄准大的赤练蛇，只要打中一枪，红莲便能占据优势，但眼花缭乱的身影使难度倍增。  
红莲在一次紧密的激斗中侧身避开，卫庄趁隙连扣几枪，大赤练蛇猛地倒下去扑腾，红莲喃喃道：“对不起，姐姐。”  
她快速游动，盘成圈，把蛇群围起来，搅动蛇尾，眼睛也射出了带毒的红光。蛇群的鳞纹尽被染黑。  
那条大赤练蛇已是强弩之末，她狠狠抽动尾翼，红莲的反击慢了一拍，摔了出去。  
卫庄这才得以瞄准那蛇的七寸连击。士兵们反扑上来，除了流沙的势力，忽然另一队穿着黑色制服的士兵也融进来，剩下的蛇群简直不堪一击。  
“红莲！”卫庄跑到小赤练蛇面前，蹲下身抚着她的头，蛇鳞冷硬如钢片。  
“庄，我这样子是不是吓到你了？”  
“没有。你现在还能变回去吗？”  
红莲身子扑腾了几下，变成人形，瘦小的身子上血迹斑斑。卫庄抱起她，却见一袭黑衣的男人站在前方，身后是两列军队。  
“墨鸦。”卫庄咬咬牙。  
刚才一看那股新融入的势力，他就认出是墨鸦的陆军。桑海的海陆空三军多有嫌隙，但同对蛇族，他们不得不倾力联手。流沙的军队是游离于三者外的独特存在，以前是流沙的地下势力，这几年因为研制毒雾弹，才得以名正言顺地用于防御和作战。  
此时，墨鸦的赶到怕是来者不善。  
墨鸦饶有兴味地看着卫庄怀里的人，说：“实在是失职，我们来晚了。看来蛇族为了翻身真的算得上不遗余力，不过可惜了。”  
“你到底想说什么？”卫庄眼神利如刀刃。  
墨鸦低声一笑：“我是很好奇，究竟是怎样的一条蛇能让你如此紧张，真是前所未见。但是，利用人家公主对你的真心来对付蛇族，可非君子所为。”  
“这是我的选择，不存在利用一说。”红莲微微睁开眼，努力提着声说。  
“卫庄，把她交给我们。她对人类有多大的意义，你很清楚。”墨鸦厉声道。  
另一方面，在场蛇族都被消灭，流沙和陆军纷纷归队，两方对峙。  
“我更清楚的是，毒雾弹的数据和成品都还在流沙。这场战争和她无关，如果你们执意要让她卷入，我们会单方面中断合作。”  
墨鸦大吃一惊，眉头抽搐了一下：“要是这战打赢了，流沙也是最大获利方之一。你不会真的――”  
卫庄打断他，狼藉而空旷的游乐场里回荡着他的声音：“谁动她一根汗毛，流沙说到做到。”  
说完，他从墨鸦身侧走过，坐进流沙的车子。流沙军队也开始有序撤退。  
陆军中几人看向墨鸦：“上校！”  
墨鸦脸色黑沉，竖起手臂示意他们此事罢了。

“战后，墨鸦他们不会轻易饶过流沙和红莲的。”韩非回头担忧地看向后排。  
红莲躺在卫庄怀里，一旁紫女给她上药。多是一些外伤，基本集中在腿上，红莲被碘伏刺激得大叫。  
卫庄衣服给她攥得发紧，只得俯低身子迁就着她。还能使那么大劲，看来问题不大。  
回到流沙大厦时，已是傍晚，落霞铺满整座桑海城。不久，夜幕将会降临，这座繁华的城市又将迎来独属于夜晚的狂欢。  
卫庄将红莲抱到僻静的一间房内，让她换套干净的衣物。再进来时，红莲一身赤色长裙坐在床沿，这副模样和卫庄脑海中她的蛇身重叠起来，令他有一瞬的恍惚。  
红莲看着卫庄在身边坐下，垂眸细声问道：“庄，如果你明天再也见不到我了，会难过吗？”  
卫庄银眉微颤，侧头看向她：“你什么意思？”  
“蛇族变成人形在人间最多待三天，三天内必须回到海底，不然就会死。如果我们遇到了心爱的人，也必须把心爱的人杀了才能活命。我年纪还小，所以期限只有一天。”  
红莲走到落地窗边，天际已经陷入昏暗，街边一盏盏灯光亮起。卫庄看着她单薄的背影，一种从未有过的悲伤在心里不可遏制地翻腾着。  
“可我怎么舍得杀了你，即使你是我们蛇族的敌人。只要一想到那种假设我就会害怕，我找不到任何的理由说服自己杀了你。”  
“我和韩非他们说，会帮你想办法！”卫庄起身往门口走，却被红莲一把拉住。  
“没用的！没用的！”红莲撕心裂肺地喊，一把环住他的腰，“对不起，庄。我不能一直陪着你了。”  
卫庄想起自己曾经说过的一句话――别人被命运被安排，而我安排命运。真是可笑啊，他终于看到了自己的渺小无力，他再怎能掀风起浪，也终归是在命运的海里颠簸。  
他转过身，托起红莲的脸，看她哭得一抽一抽的，帮她擦去满脸的眼泪：“再哭就不漂亮了。不用道什么歉。你帮了流沙大忙，如果没你，我今天有可能难逃死劫。至于我的以后，你不需要担心。”  
“你以后遇到更喜欢的女孩会结婚吗？”红莲认真地问，长长的睫毛挂着泪珠扑闪扑闪的。  
“不会。你是第一个，也是最后一个。”卫庄紧紧抱住她，“你还有什么愿望？有什么想吃的想看的？”  
红莲欣慰地笑了：“就是希望你能一直好好的，幸福安康。没有我，也要快乐下去。”说到最后一句又泣不成声。  
她害怕死亡，害怕孤独，更害怕徒留卫庄一人孤独终老。  
卫庄把她抱回床上，陪她躺了一会，等她哭声小下去，起身给她去拿吃的。  
“庄，我们只剩下一个晚上了。”红莲突然从后面抱住他，“我们……做了好吗？这是我最大的心愿，完成了便死而无憾了。”  
卫庄身子一僵，然后拍拍她的手，声音干涩：“好。先吃点东西。”  
红莲见端过来的都是鱼虾、甜糕还有奶茶，都是她今天想吃但没吃成的，于是大快朵颐起来。卫庄坐在床沿陪她一起吃。  
“这么短时间你怎么弄来这么多吃的？”红莲一口一只虾，连着壳嚼下去。  
“早让人准备好了。”卫庄不由得想象了一下海底的画面――一条细长的赤练蛇游来，露出尖齿，虾群没来得及挣扎就全入蛇腹了。  
红莲心里软得一塌糊涂，一条腿搭上卫庄大腿上摩挲着，卫庄抚了抚，一本正经说：“吃饱点，待会要用力气。”  
红莲满脸通红，软软地踹他一脚。  
吃完，卫庄把餐具收拾到书桌上去，回到床边，红莲两条柔滑的手臂就缠上他脖子。  
“这么急？”卫庄低笑一声。见红莲脸又红了，把她抱到腿上，扳起她下巴，吻上唇，探入她牙关，卷着那条灵活得和蛇芯如出一辙的舌重重吸吮。  
裙子被解下后落到床缘，红莲胸前深壑的曲线没入罩内。卫庄的唇在她眼睛、耳廓、颈肩落下，逐渐下移。  
红莲见满头银发终于来到自己胸前，湿滑的舌在幽深的沟里来回舔弄，高挺的鼻梁在沟壑里滑动带来的硬凉质感，让她禁不住浑身战栗。  
身下有处正在胀大发热。“庄……”她睁大了眼摸摸他的脑袋。  
卫庄抬头看她一眼，眼底是深不可见的漩涡，预示着即将到来的狂风巨浪。  
一双手抚上她的背，解开扣带，把人放到床上，两个团子像红莲爱吃的雪糕球，上面点缀着两颗晶莹的樱桃，随着雪团的晃动弹跳了两下。  
卫庄被这一幕冲击得脑袋发胀，俯身重重吸上右边的樱桃，慢慢含进更多的粉团，舌头在上面一圈圈打转，唇齿间溢满了奶香味，简直比毒还容易让人上|||瘾。  
“嗯！”红莲舒坦地按上他的头，挺起腰想让他吃进更多的自己。越是危险，越是迷人。她是个未谙世事的小女孩，但也是乐于翻腾在巨浪里的赤练蛇，盘绕起层层欲望。  
“这……这边。”红莲送上左边的乳，双腿不自住地蹭着他的腰。  
卫庄的唇只得转移了阵地，含弄着左乳，手里握着右边那团香软压到自己脸侧，挤出各种波纹，满足得直喟叹。  
红莲褪下了自己的内裤，也急吼吼地解开卫庄的裤带，扒了下来，一把抓住了那根粗硬。   
“嗯！”卫庄低喘了一声，抓住那只作乱的手，按在她头边。  
另一只手来到下面早已湿润的密林，一会儿按揉着丰软的大阴|||唇，一会儿轻轻抚弄揉搓着里面最嫩的两瓣，淌出的春潮淋了他一手，在两片可人的小嘴里滚着小泡泡。  
红莲上下两处被同时刺激着，舒服得不想说话，无底的空虚和难耐瘙痒快把她折磨疯了，她哼哼唧唧着：“快啊……”  
正说着，一根手指缓缓探入，肉壁层层吸裹住，卫庄深深浅浅地按着，红莲喉间溢出几丝娇吟，并住双腿扭动身体。  
卫庄吻住她的唇，下面也加块了速度，先后又伸进去两根手指。  
抽出来的手指上裹满了晶莹的汁液，往下滴着拉出丝丝细线。卫庄塞进她嘴里，在她齿间、舌上和上腭涂抹翻搅着。自己粗热挺起的柱身在她大腿间剧烈颤动。  
红莲正满足得眯起了眼，感受到震动，低头一看，那巨大的物事已经暴涨成一根粗硬的铁棍，条条紫红的筋路突起。  
“想要？”耳边喷薄着滚烫的情欲。  
红莲抿了一下他的唇，嘴上的蜜液也沾上去了，眼里满是急迫和迷离。  
卫庄掰开她双臀，按捺已久的欲望猛地沉下去，理智的最后一根弦被挑断！  
“啊――！”穴道虽然经充分湿润和扩张，但是他真的太大了，噎得她差点咬到舌头，尖锐的疼痛贯穿了整条脊柱。  
卫庄被她吸得也忍不住粗喘，摸着红莲的后背给她顺气。  
见身下的女孩泪水涟涟，他只得停下，十五岁的娇躯是一时无法承受自己的尺寸和力量的。  
他亲亲红莲的樱唇，再流连到耳廓、脖颈、胸口、腰间，一手抚着她的背，一手来到下面，从细腰到下腹，再到软烂的唇瓣，来回按揉。  
红莲渐渐又来了感觉，身体里的巨物也又胀大了几分，刚才抚摸过的纹路紧贴着自己的穴壁。  
看卫庄咬着牙熬红了脸，知道他忍得艰辛，环住他的脖子自己挺腰往上。  
卫庄再也顾不了别的，托着她屁||股，一下下地往里撞，房间里满是“噗呲噗呲”羞耻的声音，红莲有着莫大的满足感，发出断断续续的叫声，眼泪也颠了下去。  
卫庄撞得爽意直冲脑门，像是在暗处蛰伏已久的猛兽，一旦被放出，便有了撕碎一切的狂力。她身上的奶香和幽深湿滑的穴壁，让他眼底腾起近乎墨黑的血色。  
两人在床上交缠起伏，没人会知道今夜有这么一人一蛇狂乱迷醉至如此。  
卫庄松开红莲，一手脱下上身的卫衣，将她的腿大大掰开。  
红莲看着他纵横交错的腹肌，一上一下，隐没在交合处，汗水从银色碎发顺着硬朗性感的下颌线滑落，飞溅到红莲身上。那根铁杵在体内奋力顶戳捣弄，深处的花核被磨得兴奋到极点，整个下身都一抽一抽的。  
卫庄握起她的小腿，唇舌在腿脚上游走，一片片红鳞上传来情欲特有的温暖潮湿。  
红莲鼻子一阵发酸。被那些人视作怪物的红鳞，却能给他带去无上的快感欢愉。他给予的抚慰和温暖，让她快活，却又不知所措，羞愧难当，而她只能给他这么一夜的快乐。  
只有一次啊，她要尽最大力奉上自己的一切，红莲这么想着，用力吸着下面的小嘴。巨根在潮穴里一拔一插，“波波”发出了更响的声音。  
红莲被顶到一处嫩肉，指甲狠狠嵌入了卫庄的背，放声尖叫了出来，顿时泄了身。卫庄更是被这波销魂的紧致淋漓弄得差点没提上气。  
他舍不得停下，不知疲倦地连连抽插了几十下才释放出来，抽出来后，搂着止不住颤抖的小人儿。  
两人无声地歇息了一会儿。红莲见下面小穴还朝外淌着白液，卫庄的分身上也沾得都是。她咽了下口水，戳了戳刚才又粗又烫的分身，现在很软，不那么凶了。她承认自己还是有些后怕的，刚才卫庄仿佛变了个人似的。  
卫庄见她用小手细细抠着分身褶襞里的浊液，便随她玩着。他怜爱地亲亲她湿润的大眼睛，把她的碎发捋到耳后。  
“庄，我来帮你好不好？”红莲侧过头对他说。  
“嗯？”  
没等卫庄反应过来，红莲跃起来，跪在他腿间，捧起肉棒，抿住他的顶端。  
“红莲，不……”他想说不用，但是下身又抬起了头，红莲撅着嘴吸了吸，软舌轻轻舔弄，把他刚建起的理智又扯得七零八碎。  
卫庄引导着她张开嘴，牙齿在上面轻轻磕着。红莲费力地张大嘴巴，往前吞一圈圈胀大的分身，嘴里的津液流满分身，也流到了嘴边。  
卫庄按着她的脑袋，慢慢地律动起来，在她嘴里戳刺，很不能将他的欲望捣入她体内，那种将她娇小的身子撞碎的欲念不断闪回。  
她真的是条蛇，浑身柔软细嫩，把你缠绕拖入水中，能让你心甘情愿地溺死在这片欲海里，也能让你释放出毁灭的狂戾之气而欲罢不能。  
卫庄抽插了几下，见红莲神色艰难生涩，终究还是不忍心，把她搀起来，面对面躺下，带着她的手上下抚弄起来。  
结束后，卫庄搂着她，柔声道：“不用这样，已经够了，我很舒服。”  
红莲伏在她肩头，看着外面漆黑的夜，哭得涕泪交加。她接受了现实，现在她给得再多又如何，连陪他看明天的日出都怕是做不到。  
卫庄抱着她走到浴室，给两人冲洗干净后回到了床上，又给她按揉着酸痛的腰腹。  
“庄，我这样不会有孩子了吧？”红莲像是想起什么要坐起来。  
“不会！”卫庄按下她，忍俊不禁，“你还小。”  
“哦。”红莲若有所思地点点头，“庄，如果我们俩有孩子会是什么样呢？不会是人面蛇身的吧？”  
红莲叽叽喳喳地从孩子聊到海底趣事，还红着脸问卫庄父母的情况。卫庄安静地听着她说，或是仔细地回答她各种古灵精怪的问题。  
红莲说着说着便闭上了眼。卫庄轻轻吻着她沉静的眉目，圆幼泛红的鼻翼，和湿乱散开的黑发。   
他就这样看着她，不打算再叫醒她。或许她这样在睡梦中离开自己更好，没有不舍，没有疼痛。  
黑夜如沙漏里的沙子一粒粒流走，红莲有所知觉地睁开了眼，让卫庄带自己去阳台上。  
卫庄通晓她的心意，给两人穿上衣服，牵着她走到外面阳台。远处海平面上已经泛起粼粼红光，天空低低压在水波上，露出鱼肚皮的白。  
红莲靠在卫庄肩上：“我希望你只喜欢我一个，是不是很自私？”  
“不会。”卫庄低头吻住她，唇齿间满是她泪水的咸湿。  
两人松开后，卫庄见红莲咬着下唇撕下手心的一片红鳞，想要制止她：“你――”  
红莲笑着摊开手，把一片盘着红黑纹案的鳞片递给他：“以后看到这片蛇鳞，就好像我在你的身边，永远陪着你。”  
两人又紧紧拥住，抚摸着对方。红莲满足地闭着眼，她的心很小，小到只容得下卫庄一人。今天是蛇族还是人类的灾难疼痛，这样的大事此时都显得虚无缥缈了。  
当红日整个跃出海平面时，桑海城又沐浴在一片阳辉中，迎来了崭新的一天。  
卫庄怀里一空，一条赤练蛇盘旋而上直冲天空，转眼又支离破碎化成一团泡沫，在阳光下流光溢彩，梦幻得令人恍惚。  
“庄。”半空传来悠远的声音。无数个泡沫升腾到远空消散失尽。  
“红莲。”卫庄走到栏杆边，空气中什么都没了，他低头看了看手心里的一片温热。  
“我爱你。”

卫庄猛然睁开眼，发现自己还躺在自己房间床上，床上一片整洁。窗外，东方天际微白。  
水蓝色长裙、温凉的红鳞、一室旖旎沁人的香气在脑海中一闪而过。  
他甩甩头，内心嘲笑了一下自己竟会做这种荒唐的梦。他看了一眼日期，果然明天是投毒雾弹的日子。  
穿上黑色运动装，走出门来到海边。沙滩上只有稀稀落落几个人在玩耍。  
他手插着袋，望向波光纹纹的海面，心里空落落的，不由自主地想起那个梦。  
不知道今天会不会真的看到海上飘过来的一团绿影，那个披着海草，赤鳞卷发的女孩。


End file.
